


Clace (aka Fairdale because it sounds better)

by carstairstessa



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Don't Read This, F/M, Hadestown References, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jace Wayland Needs A Hug, Musicals, References to Be More Chill, nice things being sleep, sleep is nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27431935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carstairstessa/pseuds/carstairstessa
Summary: Jace plays music and is crying
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Clace (aka Fairdale because it sounds better)

**Author's Note:**

> NOT EDITED WE DIE LIKE MEN

There was unholy screeching coming from Jace's room.

"JACE WHAT THE FUCK?!" 

It was four in the morning and Jace Herondale was singing along to Let It Go (and but doing it badly).

Bang, bang, bang! His door was locked. 

"Jace," Isabelle pleaded, "turn it off!"

The music stoped, Alec and Isabelle were relieved, but it only lasted for a moment. 

I got a feeling  
That you could be feeling  
A whole lot better then you feel today  
You say you got a problem  
Well that's no problem  
It's super easy not to feel that way

"Why," Alec whispered and rubbed his temples.

Unfortunately, Maryse was out of town, so there was no one to put a stop to this infernal racket.

"I'll call--" Izzy was not even half way through her sentance before the music was abruptly changed.

I threw a wish in the well  
Don't ask me I'll never tell  
I looked at you as it fell  
And now you're in my way

"Clary. I'll call Clary." Izzy finished her sentance. "You try getting his door down."

Alec's ears hyperfocused, like one's did when awaken at four in the morning, and he could hear faint crying along with the much too loud music.

Bang, bang, bang! Alec knocked on the door and the song changed again.

I am hanging in the bathroom  
At the biggest party of the fall  
I could stay right here or disappear  
And nobody would even notice at all

This song just increased the crying to the point of no singing along.

"Jace," Alec tried to make his voice soft while still talking over the music, "are you alright?"

Isabelle dialed Claries number. "Clary I need your help

"With what?" She did not sound happy.

"It is Jace-" the music changed to a George Salazar song, Izzy could reconize his voice but not make out the lyrics. "-he-"

"Izzy," Alec walked close enough to her that he didn't have to speak loudly, "he also seems to be sobbing."

Isabelle nodded. "He seems to have locked himself in his bedroom crying and he won't let either me or Alec in, he loves you so we thought he might have a different reaction to you." She convinently failed to mention that part where the original reason she called is because he was playing Let It Go and it was annoying.

Clary sighed. "I will come, give me a few minutes."

"Thanks." Isabelle hung up. 

"He put a locking rune on his door," Alec said. "An opening rune won't work."

They were tired. They wanted to go back to bed. They just wanted Jace to turn the music down, but he was crying and they were good siblings.

After twenty minutes of eating cereal and attempting to comfort Jace through the door, Clary bust into the Institute and ran down the hall. 

"What's wrong?" Clary stopped and took in the scene. Alec and Izzy in their pajamas, sitting against Jace's door, holding bowls of cereal. Neither of them looked happy. "What is this music?"

Show the way so we can see  
Show the way the world could be  
If you can do it, so can she  
If she can do it, so can we  
Show the way  
Show the way the world could be  
Show the way so we believe  
We will follow where you lead  
We will follow with you  
Show the way

"It's a musical," Isabelle said. "Something about Hades I think."

Clary lightly kicked the Lightwood children out if her way and knocked on the door. "Jace? Are you alright?"

The music turned off, breaking off The Fates wonderful singing. "Clary‽" 

The door swung open and there Jace was, puffy eyes andy sniffling. (That is, until he realized waht was happening. He didn't want them to see him as a child, so he repressed his feelings like the dumb bitch he is.)

"Why are you here? It's late, or early, or whatever, you should be sleeping, it's not healthy not to be."

"Jace, what's wrong?" Clary pushed pass Jace and pulled him into the room, sitting down on the bed with him.

Alec, who has been previously kicked and didn't feel like getting up, reached out his arm and opened Jace's door a few inches. He wanted to make sure nothing happened.

Jace flopped onto his bed. "It's unreasonable. You'll be mad."

Clay grabbed his hand. "No reason is unreasonable, and I won't be mad. Not even a little, no matter what."

Jace sighed into the pillow his face was on and flipped over. "But what if I do turn out like Valentine?"

"Jace--"

"Hodge said so himself, before he died."

"But you wouldn't have actually but his fingers off–"

"But I would have!" Jace snapped. "I would have and I was going to."

"Jace," Clary said and Jace looked at her, "you are a good person and I love you. You will never be like him."

"Don't you think your mom loved Valentine‽ Ans thought that he was a good person‽ I could be, and that is dangerous enough."

Alec was still lying of the floor in all hall eve's dropping. This discussion was boring him and he was tired so he finally gathered the strength to get up and go back to his room, as Izzy had already done.

"What if I promise to not let you? Promise to not let you become like him, would that be enough?" Clary asked.

"Promise to kill me if I become like him, that would be enough."

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhhh so it's actually a reasonable time of day now, i posted this last night, and I edited for grammar and that's all. im leaving it as is


End file.
